fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter
Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter is a 1984 slasher film and was the fourth entry in Paramount Picture's wildly successful Friday the 13th series of films. Though it was supposedly going to be the final film in the franchise, the enormous box office success (it grossed almost $33 million against a $2.8 million budget) convinced the studio to continue with more films. The next entry was Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, released only one year later. The Final Chapter was directed by Joseph Zito, from a screenplay by Barney Cohen. This film also introduced Tommy Jarvis,who would star in the next two films. Stuntman Ted White portrayed Jason Voorhees in this film, though he refused screen credit for the role because he had personal reservations about these types of movies. He has since talked at some length about the film, and has said that it turned out much better than he had anticipated. Nevertheless, he got into the spirit of things while on set, as he would only have minimal interaction with the rest of the cast because he didn't want them to become too comfortable around him, which he feared would interfere with their performances. He was also very concerned about the well-being of his co-stars. In one heavily publicized incident, the actress who portrayed the character Samantha, Judie Aronson, was required to perform her nude death scene in the middle of a raft in the dead of winter. Aronson became so cold that she actually started crying, but Zito did not want to stop filming. White became so angry that he threatened to quit if the director wouldn't let her come out of the lake and warm up. Zito complied. In another death scene, actor Peter Barton was hesitant to perform the scene because he had been seriously injured doing a stunt on a previous film and had required surgery afterward. Sensing this, White made sure that a pad was placed behind his head for the scene where his skull is crushed against a shower wall. An alternate version was originally released to television that includes scenes which were edited from the theatrical edition. Some online sites offer this cut of the film. Cast * Kimberly Beck - Trish Jarvis * Peter Barton - Doug * Corey Feldman - Tommy Jarvis * Erich Anderson - Rob Dier * Crispin Glover - Jimmy * Clyde Hayes - Paul * Barbara Howard - Sara * Lawrence Monoson - Ted * Joan Freeman - Mrs. Jarvis * Judie Aronson - Samantha * Camilla More - Tina * Carey More - Terri * Lisa Freeman - Nurse Robbie Morgan * Wayne Grace - Officer J. Jamison * Bonnie Hellman - Hitchhiker * Frankie Hill - Lainie * Paul Lukather - Doctor * Bruce Mahler - Coroner Axel * Antony Ponzini - Vincent * Arnie Moore - Paramedic #1 * Robert Perault - Paramedic #2 * John Walsh - TV Newscaster * Gene Ross - Cop * Abigail Shelton - Woman * Robyn Woods - Girl in Shower * Thad Geer - Running Man * Tom Everett - Flashlight Man * William Irby - Helicopter Pilot Category: Films